


I Feel Safe In Your Arms

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: ““Okay, so I’ve been thinking,” Ava starts, looking into attentive blue eyes. “It’s Valentine’s Day soon—”“Bleh,” Sara interrupts, rolling her eyes. The action catches Ava off guard. “Don’t remind me.”Ava falters, she had thought that Sara of all people would be pushing for them to do something.“Or the one where Ava wants to celebrate Valentine’s Day but Sara doesn’t.





	I Feel Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackIndiaInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIndiaInk/gifts).



> Happy Valentine’s gays
> 
> Thank you so much to @Notabeautifullittlefool, @fvandomtrvsh, and @4AlarmFirecracker for helping me with this fic, and @marvel-danvers for providing me with the poem, I love you guys♥

Ava sighs, content, as she looks at her girlfriend, who’s currently sitting on the couch with her head atop the back of it, watching as Ava fills up their glasses with wine in the kitchen. Ava smiles at her, can’t help the smallest blush at the fact that Sara refuses to take her eyes off her for even a second.

“I’ll be right there,” she says as she puts away the wine bottle.

“Take your time, I could watch you for hours,” Sara replies, laying her head down on her arm, currently slung atop the back of the couch.

Ava bites her lip and picks up the two glasses, quickly making her way back to Sara. Sara turns around on the couch as she nears, still keeping her eyes glued on Ava, before they fall to the glass Ava hands her. Sara takes a long sip while Ava sits down, before placing her glass on the table and snuggling up to her. Ava puts an arm around her without thinking, pulling her as close as she can, and places a kiss on top of her head. Her fingers start lightly stroking Sara’s arms as she thinks about what she wants to ask her.

“Alright, what’s got you thinking so hard?” Sara asks after a while, craning her neck to look up at Ava.

“Nothing,” Ava says, trying her best to sound inconspicuous, like she’s not dying to let the words out. Sara narrows her eyes at her but Ava does her best to look straight ahead at the movie they’d put on.

“Spill,” Sara says, lightly patting Ava’s thigh.

Ava sighs, she might as well get it over with. She reaches out a hand to put her own glass down next to Sara’s, then slightly rearranges herself on the couch so she’s turned towards Sara. Sara throws her legs over Ava’s thighs and lets her head fall to the couch as she looks at her. Ava’s hands fall down to Sara’s thighs, lightly scratching at the seam of her pants.

“Okay, so I’ve been thinking,” Ava starts, looking into attentive blue eyes. “It’s Valentine’s Day soon—”

“Bleh,” Sara interrupts, rolling her eyes. The action catches Ava off guard. “Don’t remind me.”

Ava falters, she had thought that Sara of all people would be pushing for them to do something.

“Sorry, you were saying?” Sara says, dropping a hand on top of one of Ava’s.

“I- You don’t like Valentine’s Day?”

“You do?” Sara raises an eyebrow at her, a surprised look on her face.

Ava takes a moment to think, Valentine’s hadn’t really been on her mind before Sara - of course most of the things she remembers being on her mind never had anyway. But she has memories from before she met Sara where Valentine’s Day was just another normal day for her, mostly filled with work. But now that Sara’s in her life, now that she has someone she _loves_ , a day dedicated to that doesn’t seem all that bad, despite everyone profiting off of the day.

“I don’t not like it,” she says, scrunching up her face, suddenly regretting she’d ever brought it up. “It’s just, I don’t know, it’s a thing _normal_ people do.”

“I thought we agreed no normal,” Sara says lightly, lifting her head from the couch so she can lean in to press a soft kiss to Ava’s lips.

“We did,” Ava says with a small smile, shaking her head. She had been going more for more-normal-than-being-a-clone and less for more-normal-than-working-with-time, but she doesn’t want to pressure Sara if this isn’t something she wants to do. “Just forget I brought it up.”

“You sure?” Sara asks, soft eyes suddenly filled with worry.

“I’m sure, my love. I’m just happy as long as I get to spend time with you,” she says, pulling Sara into another, longer kiss. And she is, it’s just she also wouldn’t mind doing something special. But if Sara doesn’t want to, she’ll be fine.

 

Sara nods along as she listens to what Charlie and Zari are planning to do for Valentine’s Day. She doesn’t understand why people willingly let a day determine when couples should do something special but she’s happy about the excitement her teammates are showing. She had agreed to give everyone the day off even to celebrate it.

“I’m going to ask Ava if I can give Nora another letter, and maybe something else now that the bureau has gotten more lenient with their prisoners,” Ray pipes up as Charlie finishes talking. “I’m still not sure if I should ask her if I can be _in_ the letter,” he adds on thoughtfully.

“What about you, Cap?” Nate asks, having joined them for pizza night - Nate’s idea, of course.

“Oh, me and Ava aren’t doing anything,” Sara says, taking a sip from her whiskey.

“You’re not?” Ray asks, frowning.

“Nope,” Sara answers, placing the glass back down on the table. She can feel all eyes turning to look at her.

Nate clears his throat and furrows his brows as he looks at her. “You aren’t? Ava seemed so excited about it the other day…”

“She did?” Sara’s glad she already put her glass down, feels the hand that had been playing with it freeze as she narrows her eyes on Nate.

“Yeah, but I mean if you guys aren’t doing anything I guess she must have changed her mind. Hey, Zari, pass me another slice?” Nate is suddenly very interested in the pizza, refusing to look at Sara as she keeps her narrowed eyes on him.

The conversation jumps to another subject, and soon everyone’s forgotten about the former subject. All except for Sara, who finds herself only half paying attention to the current conversation, running her conversation with Ava through her mind. She had thought Ava had agreed with her because she didn’t really see the point either, but now she thinks Ava had just agreed with it because it’s what Sara wanted. Sara hates the feeling that spreads in her stomach at the thought.

 

The entirety of the next day is spent hunting a fugitive. Sara wants nothing more than to see Ava, to ask her about what Nate had said, but by the time they send the fugitive to the bureau it’s already well into the night. Sara sighs as she walks through the halls of the Waverider.

“Gideon, what day is it?” she asks, throwing her eyes to the ceiling out of habit. “In DC, I mean.”

“It’s February fourteenth, Captain Lance.” Sara stops in her tracks. She should have known, logically it’s the only day it could be now that it’s past midnight, yet Valentine’s Day already arriving hits her like a brick. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” Gideon’s words bring Sara out of her thoughts.

“Yes, actually, there is,” she says, walking with determined steps.

 

A little while later she portals right into Ava’s apartment. As suspected it’s completely quiet, Ava having gone to bed hours ago. Sara carefully positions a few items on the kitchen counter before quietly making her way up to the bedroom. The door is open, and Sara finds herself stopping in the doorframe, looking over at the sleeping form in the bed. Ava’s arm is thrown across the pillow Sara’s head usually occupies, and Sara’s heart jumps at the sight. She smiles softly as she gets her legs moving again, walking over to the bed. She had changed clothes at the Waverider while waiting for Gideon to give her what she needed, and she’s grateful she doesn’t have to do anything now before joining Ava on the bed.

As she carefully lifts up the covers to crawl beneath them, Ava stirs. She lifts the hand on Sara’s pillow and blindly searches for Sara’s body. Sara giggles softly and grabs onto the hand, pulling Ava closer.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” she says quietly, settling under the covers as Ava crawls closer.

“I wasn’t sleeping that well without you here anyway,” Ava yawns, burying her head in the crook of Sara’s neck and resting her hand on Sara’s chest, Sara’s hand gently on its wrist.

Sara kisses the top of her head and runs her fingers down Ava’s arm until she can rest it on her back. “Fugitive we were chasing was very adamant about not being caught.” Ava hums in response, already mostly asleep now that she’s in her girlfriend’s arms. “I love you,” Sara whispers.

“Love you too,” Ava mumbles into her neck, before she falls fully asleep.

 

Ava sighs as she’s softly pulled out of her slumber. She’s half surprised at finding she’s lying on top of someone instead of her pillow, just barely remembering Sara showing up in the middle of the night. She can’t help a smile at the thought of Sara, exhausted after a mission, going through the effort to sleep next to her.

She slowly blinks her eyes open and slightly adjusts her head so she’s met with the sight of Sara’s face. Sara’s still sleeping, face half turned towards Ava, and Ava can’t help herself as she lifts a hand to lightly trace Sara’s cheek. She cups her jaw and stretches so she can kiss her good morning. Sara’s hand on her back tenses as Sara’s pulled from her sleep.

“Good morning,” Ava says softly, pulling back.

Sara groans. “Sleepy,” she complains, eyes still closed.

“Go back to sleep, my love,” Ava says, an adoring look on her face.

She kisses Sara once more for good measure before pulling away. Sara’s hand chases her until her body is out of reach. Ava smiles as she watches Sara pull the covers all the way up around herself. She pulls on a robe and makes her way downstairs, not noticing the soundless steps of a former assassin following her.

She scrunches up her face at the morning light filtering in through the windows. Her eyes quickly sweep the room out of habit, making sure everything is as it should be. She freezes when her eyes sweep over the kitchen counter. Everything is not as she left it. She doesn’t notice it at first, eyes flying straight over it, but when she forces them back she can clearly see the three items completely out of place.

She takes tentative steps towards her apartment’s newest addition. She runs a hand through the blue fluffiness of something that looks suspiciously like a Beebo, only it’s been modified to have a heart in between its hands that reads “I la-la-love you”. There’s a giant smile plastered on Ava’s face as she picks up the card at Beebo’s feet. The front of it is a soft pink with the words “I will always be bi your side” on it, a rainbow line running behind the word “bi”, and the word itself colored in the bi colors. Ava can’t help a quiet giggle as she reads it.

Ava’s entire body freezes when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a warm body press against her back.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Sara whispers in her ear, pressing a kiss right below it.

Ava finds herself unable to respond, just looks between the card in her hands and the modified Beebo with a heart shaped box underneath it.

“Open it,” Sara says, nudging the card with her own hand.

Ava does as told, carefully unfolding the card. Before she can start reading, warm lips move right next to her ear.

“Roses are red,” Sara’s soft voice starts, right before she presses a kiss to Ava’s earlobe. “I’m an ex-assassin,” she continues, and Ava can’t help a small giggle. “There are no words to express,” Sara’s hands move to grip Ava’s sides as Sara pulls back from her, “for you my passion.” Sara’s hands turn her around, and Ava finds herself looking into sparkly blue eyes. “Be my Valentine?” Sara finishes, pushing up on her toes to kiss her.

“Yes,” Ava says with a brilliant smile, intertwining her fingers in Sara’s hair. “I thought you didn’t want to celebrate,” she says questioningly, bringing their foreheads together.

“I didn’t, but then the more I thought about it, the more I figured, why spend the day in bed when I _could_ spend it showing off my amazing, hot girlfriend.” Sara accentuates the words with a kiss, bringing a hand up to Ava’s neck to keep her close. “So, have any ideas for how I can do that?”

“I may have a couple,” Ava chuckles, rubbing their noses together.

 

They take their time getting through breakfast, just basking in each other’s company in the quiet of the morning. While Sara had been against anything happening on Valentine’s Day, the smile on Ava’s lips and her reaction to Sara’s gifts has been more than enough to make the day one of Sara’s favorites.

Ava ends up having most of the day planned out, which creates a pang in Sara’s chest at how quickly she had dismissed it before. They start the day with taking a walk through one of the local parks. It’s filled to the brim with other couples having the same idea, which normally Sara would hate, but now it just gives her an opportunity to show off her girlfriend.

She holds onto Ava’s hand for the entirety of their walk, pulling her along with her. She only stops them a couple times to make out with Ava in whichever semi secluded area she can find, which Sara thinks is a miracle, because Ava looks absolutely stunning in her dark coat and beanie, a blinding grin on her lips as she looks at Sara with loving eyes. Really, it’s a miracle Sara doesn’t just portal them somewhere completely private. But, Ava wants to do all the couple-y Valentine’s Day things, and so Sara will share her with the rest of the city, for now.

When it’s lunch time, they have a picnic by a small pond before moving along, out of the too crowded park. Ava doesn’t tell her where they’re going next, just offers her a secretive smile as she leads her to the car.

“Come on, what’s the point in keeping it a secret if we’re going to be there any minute anyway,” Sara complains, reaching a hand out for Ava’s that is resting on the gear stick and intertwining their fingers.

“Patience, my love. You’ll see when we get there.” Ava lifts her thumb to stroke Sara’s pinky.

“Fiiine,” Sara exhales, throwing her head onto the headrest. “But only because I can’t argue when you call me that,” she adds, turning her head so she’s looking straight at Ava.

“That works,” Ava laughs, chancing a look at Sara before turning her eyes back on the road.

“A movie date?” Sara asks, wiggling her eyebrows, as they pull into the parking lot of the local movie theater.

“It’s what couples do, isn’t it?” Ava asks nervously, as if she’s suddenly worried it’s not.

“I believe they do,” Sara says, leaning across the car to kiss Ava’s worries away.

“They’re showing old romantic comedy movies here all throughout the day,” Ava says when Sara pulls back.

“Sounds perfect,” Sara smiles, letting her hand linger for a moment on Ava’s cheek before she exits the car.

“So, what movie are we watching?” Sara asks, grabbing onto Ava’s arm the moment she’s close enough, and looks at the posters lining the walls of the movie theater. “The Proposal is always a classic,” Sara says, spotting its poster.

“As much as I’d love to spend the entire movie looking at Sandra, I’m afraid that showed earlier.”

“Shame.”

Ava hums in response and pulls something out of her pocket. When it’s pushed into her hand, Sara sees what it is - a movie program. “Why don’t you pick one?” Ava asks.

Sara nods, hooking her arm around Ava’s so she can keep being close to her as she looks through the program with both hands. She gasps when she spots a familiar title that starts not too long from now. “We are so watching The Princess Bride!” she exclaims, eyes flitting from the program to Ava’s face.

Ava lets out a small laugh at her enthusiasm. “Okay. What’s it about?”

“ _Aves_ ,” Sara stops in her tracks, and pulls on the arm still hooked through Ava’s, forcing her to stop as well, “you’ve never seen The Princess Bride?” Ava shakes her head. “We are definitely watching it!”

“As you wish.” Sara narrows her eyes at her girlfriend’s words but Ava appears oblivious to the reason why.

 

The auditorium the movie is shown in is one of the smaller ones, and Sara pulls Ava with her all the way to the back with the double seats. She pulls Ava down with her as she sits down, then places the big tub of popcorn she’d bought on both their thighs. Ava gives her a nervous smile as Sara intertwines their fingers. Sara wonders if Ava has ever been to watch a movie before. She leans up to kiss her cheek, before resting her head on Ava’s shoulder as the pre movie commercials start to play. Ava leans her head on top of Sara’s, and Sara wonders if she’s ever been this content before. She could spend an eternity just existing with her love.

“I thought this was set in medieval times,” Ava whispers when the movie opens to show a boy playing a video game.

“It is,” Sara chuckles. “Just, watch the movie.” She turns her head on Ava’s shoulder and lifts it up to quickly peck her on the lips, before once more resting it on her shoulder.

“I can’t watch the movie if you’re going to keep doing that.” Sara rolls her eyes and pointedly turns her head back to the movie, noticing Ava doing the same as Ava’s head once more rests atop Sara’s.

As the movie progresses, Ava becomes more and more interested in it. Sara finds the whole thing adorable. She likes the movie but she’s seen it quite a few times, and so she finds herself paying more attention to Ava than the movie. She had thought that she’d be able to convince Ava to makeout at least a couple times during the length of it - it is an important part of movie dates after all, but it’s like Ava doesn’t even notice when Sara hints at it. Still, Sara’s happy to just watch her love being enthralled with it.

“Psh, when I came back from the dead I jumped out of a magic bathtub and tried to attack the people around me, and this guy can’t even stand?” Sara says mockingly. Ava giggles and shakes her head, and Sara can’t help but steal a quick kiss from her.

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to watch this movie?” Ava asks when they’re done, walking out of the building. “I swear you spent more time watching me,” she adds, cheeks going pink.

“It’s a great movie, but I enjoy watching you a lot more.” Ava’s cheeks grow almost red. Sara leans up on her toes to press a kiss to one of them, then to Ava’s lips. “So, where to next?”

“I was thinking we could walk around town a while before dinner?”

“Sounds great.”

 

They end up walking around for a few hours, entering a few stores that don’t look too full, and enjoying the sights of the city. Despite how much time Sara’s spent in the city, she’s never really _seen_ the city, spending most of that time in Ava’s apartment, and Sara’s pretty sure Ava’s never taken the time to really see it either. The thought makes her heart fall a little, but getting to experience it together more than makes up for it.

When it’s time for dinner, Ava takes her to a small hole in the wall that Mona had told her about (Ava swears she made her promise they served normal food there). The restaurant isn’t too crowded, and it has a pleasant atmosphere. They’re lead to a booth that offers them a good amount of privacy from the other patrons.

The food ends up not sounding at all like “normal” food, but it looks, smells, and tastes delicious, so they can’t really complain. When Sara tries to order wine, however, she’s told by Ava that it’s probably best for them not to drink until later. Ava orders them a couple of virgin cocktails instead.

“What exactly are we doing that you don’t think I can do after a glass of wine?” she asks, taking a bite of her food.

“That’s for you to find out later,” Ava says secretively, taking a sip of her drink.

Sara narrows her eyes suspiciously, before an innocent expression falls on her face. She easily kicks off one of her shoes and stretches her foot towards Ava. Ava chokes on her food as Sara’s foot makes contact with her leg.

“What are you doing?” Ava whispers when she’s finally managed to swallow her food.

“Where are we going?” Sara asks, ignoring Ava’s question.

“It’s a surprise,” Ava sputters, Sara’s foot reaching her knee. Sara smiles as she watches Ava’s flushed expression.

Just as Sara’s foot starts sliding up Ava’s thigh, a server appears, asking them how their food is.

“It’s lovely,” Sara answers, only sparing the server a glance before glueing her eyes back on Ava as she retracts her foot.

Ava’s face goes back to a normal color as the waiter leaves their table. Sara spends (most of) the rest of the meal behaving. She respects Ava wanting to surprise her, but no one’s ever accused her of being patient when it comes to surprises.

 

To get to wherever Ava’s taking her, they once more have to drive for a little while. Sara’s confused when Ava stops in a mostly abandoned parking lot.

“Midnight hike?” Sara asks as they leave the car.

“No,” Ava sighs.

Sara looks around them with a mischievous look before stepping closer to Ava. “Midnight _something else_?” she asks, raising her eyebrow and biting her lip.

“No!” Ava exclaims, eyes going wide. “We have a perfectly fine bed at home,” she adds quietly. “Just- it’s a small walk away.”

“Fine,” Sara sighs, following as Ava starts walking. It’s so late it’s gotten completely dark around them, and Sara couldn’t properly make out their surroundings even if she tried. She can, however, make out someone walking towards them. She makes sure to keep a close eye on them, assassin instincts kicking in.

She notices it’s a guy as they get closer. He seems to notice them around the same time. His eyes skim over Sara but linger on Ava. Sara narrows her eyes and takes a step closer to her girlfriend, grabbing Ava’s hand in her own. Ava intertwines their fingers and smiles down at her, oblivious of the eyes trained on her. Sara keeps her eyes firmly on him, on the eyes slowly traveling down Ava’s body. They walk past a small building and within moments Sara has Ava pushed up against it.

“Sara wha-” Before Ava can finish her sentence, Sara surges up, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Sara keeps her there, pressed between herself and the building, tongue exploring Ava’s mouth as her hands find her waist and neck. Sara almost forgets her reason for doing it, so easily losing herself in Ava, but then she remembers and slowly pulls back. Ava tries to chase her lips, and Sara almost lets her pull her back in. Instead, she turns her head slightly, searching out the guy. She finds him watching them with a disappointed expression. There’s a smug look on Sara’s face as she grabs onto the lapels of Ava’s coat to pull her back onto the path.

“What was that about?” Ava asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I just couldn’t resist,” Sara says innocently, sliding her arm around Ava’s waist and leaning into her as Ava wraps an arm around her shoulders.

The man passes them, and Sara tightens her hold on Ava, keeping her eyes locked on his. Somehow, Ava remains oblivious as he passes them.

“We’re here,” Ava announces as they stop in front of a enormous building. It looks pretty much abandoned in the dark of the evening, only a small light coming from the entrance.

“Where exactly is here?” Sara asks, scrunching up her eyes to try to find whatever detail she’s obviously missing.

Ava chuckles and pulls her with her towards the entrance. Sara only understands where they are exactly when, a few steps into the building, she’s met with a big window showing an ice rink.

“We’re going skating?” she asks, turning to look at Ava.

“I thought it would be fun,” Ava says, suddenly shy.

Sara smiles, looking back to the ice. “I haven’t done that in _years_. Laurel and I used to do it when we were kids. She was a lot more graceful than me at it, I just wanted to see how fast I could lap around it.” She turns to look at Ava and finds her looking at her with an adoring smile. Sara bites her lip and looks away, too many emotions welling up inside her.

Ava kisses her forehead and runs a hand up and down her arm. “Want to go inside?”

Sara nods, and they start walking toward another room. Something hits her as they walk through the seemingly empty building. “Hey, how come there’s no people here?” Ava doesn’t respond, just continues to pull Sara along and pretends she didn’t hear the question. “Ms. Sharpe, why are we the only people in the building?” As if on cue, just when she says it, a young boy appears.

“We’re not alone,” Ava says, gesturing to the boy.

Sara narrows her eyes at him - he’s got some kind of uniform and a name tag to go with it. “The staff doesn’t count,” she says, looking up at Ava. “Why are we alone?” It’s not that she minds being alone, if she’s being honest she was starting to get tired of having to share Ava with the rest of the world, but it’s odd that there is no one else there.

“Because the rink closed half an hour ago?”

Sara looks from Ava to the boy, who’s currently just standing there awkwardly, waiting for them to finish their conversation. Judging by the two pairs of skates in his hands, he had been expecting them.

“I thought that meant no one could use it.”

Ava sighs. “I may have convinced the owner to leave it open just a couple hours extra, just for us. I wanted to do something fun at the end of the day, but I didn’t want to share you with anyone else.” Ava’s hand moves up to brush some errant strands of hair behind Sara’s ear as she offers her a nervous smile.

Sara looks up at her with a grin. Her grin falters as her eyes narrow in thought, processing Ava’s words. With a start she realizes that Ava must have _properly_ planned this. Obviously Ava would have had an idea about what she wanted for the day, but none of their previous activities had required any proper planning on Ava’s part. This, however, renting a whole ice rink just for the two of them, Ava must have done it days, if not weeks, in advance. Sara can’t believe she could have been so quick to dismiss Ava’s wish to celebrate, can’t believe she almost missed out on all of this. She brings both her hands up to cup her girlfriend’s face, a soft smile lining her features as she looks into the blue of Ava’s eyes. “That sounds perfect,” she whispers, leaning up to press a quick but firm kiss to Ava’s lips, practically forgetting about the boy waiting for them.

The blinding smile Ava offers her in return makes her heart skip a beat. The boy clears his throat, and Sara reluctantly pulls away from her.

“Hey, Aves? Next time you really want to do something, please tell me?” she asks as the boy leads them to the locker area, needing to know that Ava won’t just adhere to the first thing coming out of Sara’s mouth.

Ava’s arm - once more on Sara’s waist - pulls her closer as Ava looks at her with a fond expression. “I promise,” she says, pressing a quick kiss to Sara’s forehead. Sara nods and properly leans into her as they continue walking.

 

Ava can’t stop smiling as they strip down to indoor clothes and put on their skates. She remembers skating as a little girl, but she knows now that that never happened. She wonders if her legs will remember, even though they never did it. After all, she never actually learned how to fight, and yet she’s quite good at it.

“What are you thinking about?” Sara’s voice and her hands on Ava’s face draw Ava out of her thoughts. Sara’s all ready, standing in front of her on her skates. Ava’s skates are on her feet but suddenly she’s nervous about standing up, certain she won’t be able to stand for long.

“Nothing,” she says, trying to keep the anxiety from her voice.

“Ready to go on the ice?” Sara’s hands fall from her face to her shoulders, then run all the way down her arms until they find her hands.

Ava nods, clutching Sara’s hands as she lets Sara pull her up. She feels her legs wobble, and immediately wraps her hands around Sara, afraid she’ll fall.

Sara giggles as she wraps her arms around Ava’s waist, keeping her steady. “Have you ever skated before?” she asks, a light lilt to her voice.

“I _remember_ doing it…” Sara raises an eyebrow as she looks into her eyes. “No,” Ava sighs, slightly relaxing her arms around Sara’s shoulders.

“Come on, it’s easy,” Sara promises, taking a small step away from Ava. Ava immediately panics, tries to hold on to her, but Sara’s hands at her waist keep her from following. “Don’t panic,” Sara says softly, hands still helping to keep Ava standing. “Stand up straight, and just hold on to me as you walk.”

Ava takes a hesitant step towards her, almost losing her balance while one of her feet is in the air, but she grabs onto Sara’s biceps as she quickly lowers her foot back down. She sighs in relief when Sara steps a little closer, wrapping one arm around Ava’s waist so Ava can lean into her. She shakes her head as they slowly start walking, she’s the Director of the Time Bureau, she can tackle ice skating.

“Come on, let’s get you safely to the ice.”

Despite Ava’s issues with walking on a non slippery surface, she finds the ice itself not so bad. Admittedly she almost, in Sara’s words, ‘pulls a bambi’ when they first walk onto the ice, but after Sara helps straighten her out she finds standing up kind of easy.

“You ready?” Sara asks, standing in front of her.

When Ava nods, Sara grabs her hands in her own and lightly pulls on them as she starts moving backwards. Ava’s once more convinced she’s going to fall, but somehow her feet manage not to slide in two opposite directions as Sara slowly drags her around the rink. Ava spends the entire time looking into Sara’s eyes, almost forgetting about what they’re doing. Sara smiles at her, and suddenly pulls to a stop. Ava’s certain she’s going to crash into her, eyes going wide as the distance between them decreases. Sara’s smile widens as she lets go of Ava’s hands and reaches out, catching Ava’s waist right before they would have collided. Ava’s hands land on Sara’s shoulders to steady herself.

“That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?” Sara asks, lifting a hand from Ava’s waist to cup her cheek instead.

“It was fun,” Ava admits - and despite her slight panic, it _had_ been fun.

“Come here,” Sara says, sliding her hand to Ava’s neck and lightly pushing on it. Ava chuckles, but does as asked, leaning down until she’s level with Sara. Sara rubs their noses together, before pressing a soft kiss to Ava’s lips.

Ava almost falls when Sara suddenly pulls back.

“Now you try all on your own.” Sara gives her a reassuring smile as she slowly glides away from her.

“Seriously?” Ava asks. She’s pleased to find she’s still standing even without Sara, but she doesn’t know if she trusts herself enough to move on her own.

“I’ll be right here,” Sara promises, moving a little closer. “Look at what I do,” she says when Ava doesn’t move. Ava nods and watches as Sara turns around, slowly moving away from her. It doesn’t look _that_ hard. Sara stops a few feet away, and easily turns around, grinning back at Ava. “Now you try!” she calls encouragingly.

Ava exhales, then slowly tries to mimic Sara’s motions. She wobbles a little at first but manages to make it all the way over to Sara without falling. Sara gives her one of the proudest smiles she’s ever seen when she makes it close enough to once more rest her hands on Sara’s shoulders - this time more loosely, more confident in her own ability to keep herself upright.

Sara kisses her again, then grabs one of her hands as she eagerly starts skating again. They go slowly at first, Sara giving Ava plenty of time to get properly used to the new way of moving, but after a while they settle into a rhythm, picking up speed as they move around the rink.

They’ve just stopped for a small break when Sara pulls her close and kisses her hand. She then lets her hand go completely, calls out a quick “Race you!”, and speeds away from her. Ava’s mouth falls open, but she quickly starts moving, her competitive instincts kicking in. She surprises herself by slowly gaining on Sara, but right before she’s close enough to touch her, Sara picks up in speed, once more increasing the distance between them. She looks at Ava over her shoulder and sends her a smug smile.

Ava shakes her head and forces her legs to move faster. By some miracle she manages to catch up to Sara again, and right before Sara can pass where they started, she reaches her hands out and grabs onto her waist, pulling Sara back into her. Sara lets out a divine laugh, and rests her hands atop Ava’s as she leans her body more into her, letting Ava’s momentum move them forward.

“I love you,” Sara breathes, craning her neck back to look at Ava.

“I love you too,” Ava responds, leaning down to kiss her as they almost slow to a stop.

Sara turns around in her embrace so she can pull her closer. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” she whispers against Ava’s lips, before once more capturing them in an unhurried kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to send me prompts or yell with me about Avalance ♥


End file.
